


Bleed More

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Head Injury, blood (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Everyone knows that head wounds bleed more.





	Bleed More

“Are you sure your okay?” 

Colson lets out a small laugh, moving towards his girlfriend. “I promise I’m okay.” 

Her lips are pursued as if she doesn’t believe him, but she nods anyways. “Are you allowed to sleep?” 

His eyebrows raise, realizing that she’s going to try to deflect the conversation going in the direction of the near panic attack she had over seeing some blood. He had to admit that he didn’t know if it was the blood that had freaked her out or a mixture of the blood and the blood being his. “I can sleep.” He says, choosing to let her think that she was going to win. 

She runs her hand through his hair, as she gets up from the bed. “You want a shirt to sleep in or you just going to be in your underwear?” 

“Just underwear, it’s still too warm for more clothes.” 

Y/N lets out a hum in agreement, as she starts to undress in front of him. 

He drinks in the sight of her dress slowly falling off her body and when he sees that she hadn’t worn a bra, he can’t help but mourn the fact that he didn’t take advantage of that. The pout that had formed on his lips disappears, turning into a breathtaking smile when he sees the shirt she had thrown on. When she turns around and sees how he’s looking at her, she looks away feeling flustered at the attention. His smile turns soft at the reaction, as he moves to the end of the bed. Sitting there, he quickly pulls Y/N onto the bed with him. 

The couple stays like that for awhile, not wanting to move, even though it would only be a few inches. Seeing how relaxed she is, he presses closer to her. Dropping a kiss to her temple. 

“We should talk about it.” He tells her. 

He can feel more than hear her sigh. “I know.” It’s silent for a moment, before she talks again. “It’s embarrassing. I’ve always been weird around blood even my own, but seeing you bleed, I just couldn’t breathe, my heart stopped.” 

“It was a lot of blood and despite having seen some blood, it turned my stomach a little. Head wounds bleed more, which probably didn’t help.” 

She shakes her head, “No, it didn’t.” 

He presses another kiss to her temple. “If it makes you feel better, if I get another head injury, you have my permission to kick me in the balls.” 

Colson smiles, when she laughs. “I’ll pass, while it’s a very kind offer.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She smiles, still slightly laughing.


End file.
